1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a backlight dimming method and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A backlight dimming method has been applied to a liquid crystal display, so as to improve contrast characteristic of the liquid crystal display and to reduce power consumption of the liquid crystal display. The backlight dimming method analyzes an input image and adjusts a backlight luminance based on the result of an analysis of the input image.
Backlight dimming methods include a global dimming method and a local dimming method. The global dimming method uniformly adjusts a luminance of the entire screen of the liquid crystal display based on the result of an analysis of an input image corresponding to one frame. The local dimming method divides the screen of the liquid crystal display into a plurality of blocks and analyzes an input image of each block, thereby adjusting a backlight luminance of each block based on the result of an analysis of the input image of each block. The global dimming method and the local dimming method may modulate pixel data of the input image to thereby compensate for the degradation of image quality, for example, a grayscale saturation and a grayscale band resulting from the backlight dimming method.
The global dimming method may improve a dynamic contrast measured between two successively arranged frames. The local dimming method locally controls a luminance of the screen of each block during one frame period, thereby improving a static contrast which is difficult to improve using the global dimming method.
The related art backlight dimming method including the global dimming method and the local dimming method adjusts the backlight luminance depending on the input image. For example, the related art backlight dimming method increases the backlight luminance in a block, in which the input image is entirely bright or the bright image is displayed. On the other hand, the related art backlight dimming method reduces the backlight luminance in a block, in which the input image is entirely dark or the dark image is displayed. In other words, the related art backlight dimming method increases the backlight luminance when the bright image is input, and thus has a limitation in a reduction in the power consumption.